Hoping Never Hurt
by AHChidemebabe
Summary: Dean and Sam are out to close the gates of Hell when they run into a fellow hunter Katherine, who doesn't know all about her own past. They go through the experience of a lifetime, and give it their all to close the gates forever. When things never go as planned, life gets interesting and they are forced to adjust to change. Dean/OC. Rating may go up. Focus is on Dean.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Slightly different twist to the Supernatural story line. Takes place in later seasons (7). Still a good read for any Supernatural fan, but beware of spoilers! Pairings with Dean/OC and Sam/OC. Planning on being a longer story, so please review to give me ideas and input! **_

_**Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to CW and respective writers. **_

Lucky Number Three

"Kevin, are we makin' any progress?" Dean Winchester asked the young man who was currently trying to translate the "demon tablet" that the Winchesters brought him.

"Yeah, bit by bit," Kevin Tran replied with a sad voice.

"Problem?"

"Oh, I don't know. My mom is dead, Crowley wants my ass on a stick, you two have me on lockdown in this creepy bunker from I Love Lucy land, and I just want this to be over!" Kevin rambled on. Dean sighed, knowing exactly how Kevin felt. They needed the tablet's translation in order to close the gates of Hell, and Kevin was the only prophet that could crack the code. The kid had to be stressed out to say the least.

"Alright man. I'm gonna run and grab some grub, you keep working," Dean said before grabbing his car keys and leaving the bunker that the Men of Letters had once inhabited. Fifteen minutes later he was at the diner that his brother Sam and he frequented recently, and ordered three burgers. It didn't take long before the order was ready and Dean decided to stop at the local liquor store on the way back to get a case of beer. Once he walked into the familiar bunker he saw Sam hunched over behind Kevin, both guys focusing on Kevin's scribbled notes.

"I got food!" Dean announced, tossing his keys onto the nearby table.

"Dean. Come look at this," Sam said, not looking away from Kevin's notes. Dean came up on the other side of Kevin and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I got it. I know how to shut the gates of Hell," Kevin said, with an ear to ear grin on his face.

"No way," Dean said in disbelief, and looked at Sam's triumphant smile.

"So really it's like a test of faith. In order for Hell to be closed off, someone needs to complete three tasks. They need to kill three gods," Kevin started to explain. At seeing Dean look at him with a confused expression between bites of food, he continued. "The gods that need to be killed are from different religions or beliefs. By killing three different gods, it is being proven that the 'Heaven God' is the one and only _true_ God."

"So what other gods are we supposed to kill?" Sam asked.

"There's tons of different gods out there. It doesn't specify what gods, so I'm guessing that as long as you off three of them you'll be in the clear. There's a second part after the gods are killed, but I haven't gotten that far yet," Kevin said and paused to eat a french fry. "I've looked up a few different suggestions, and there are all sorts of different gods. Nordic, Greek, Hindu, Mayan, Egyptian, and it goes on."

"Great! All we gotta do is find three different gods and gank 'em. We're so close Sammy, I can smell victory," Dean commented with a smile.

"Are you sure that's not just the extra bacon you ordered?" Sam asked jokingly.

"That could be," Dean chuckled.

* * *

The next morning the Winchester brothers set out to find themselves a god. Racing down the highway in the Impala, Sam was looking through an old book about Nordic gods. Right as Sam was about to read a passage from the book to Dean, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said.

_"Hey. We have a problem." _Kevin said over the phone.

"What…"

_"Well…you see…Crowley kind of knows…about the killing gods thing…" _Kevin quietly said.

"WHAT?! How?" Sam demanded, his eyes going wide. At Sam's reaction, Dean jumped and looked at his brother.

_"Well. See…I may have accidentally left the bunker. And he jumped me. My luck he had a witch with him. Bitch got inside my head."_

__ "A witch? Wait; why in the Hell would you leave the bunker! What is wrong with you?" Sam said, noticing Dean's face turn red.

_"I've been trapped underground! I needed sunlight! I didn't think that going for a short walk would be that big of a deal! You guys said this place was completely off the map from angels and demons!"_

__ "Well not when you go for a damn walk! Look, okay we can't change it. All we gotta do is beat him to it. Bye," Sam hung up his cell phone angrily.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded, looking at the highway in front of him.

"Crowley knows," Sam said, irritated.

"What?!" Dean yelled. "How? What did Kevin just up and call the King of Hell?"

"No. He went outside. I don't know why, but he did and I guess Crowley jumped him. Apparently he had a witch with him and 'got inside Kevin's head' so now things just got a lot harder," Sam said, sighing.

"We gotta get our asses in gear and kill three gods before Crowley does. The bastard probably has his demons out slaughtering any gods they can find right now!" Dean rambled on and sped up.

"Dean there's thousands of gods that we can kill. We just need three. It's do-able." The brothers continued to drive west and kept in touch with Garth for any tips.

* * *

"Right through there," Sam said, pointing towards a door that led down into a basement. Dean slowly opened the door and the brothers carefully descended the stairs. The walls were dripping with condensation, as they descended the dimly lit staircase. Walking into the room they saw a figure standing over a book.

"Winchesters," a silky voice purred without turning around. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back to Sam. "I know why you are here."

"Who are you?" Sam asked, raising his gun.

"Who am I?" the voice laughed, his shoulders shaking. "You come to find me and yet you do not know who I am?" The brothers didn't reply, but waited for the figure to turn around. A man with golden armor stood before them. He had long silver hair and a beard. "I am Tyr. God of war."

"Tyr?" Sam asked. "Isn't that Nordic?"

"Very good," Tyr said with a smile. "I hear you are trying to close the gates to Hell? Are you not?" he questioned, his furry eyebrows rising.

"Tryin' to," Dean replied with a hopeful look.

"And yet you have come here to kill me. You really think it will be that easy to kill the god of war?" Tyr bellowed throughout the large open room they were in.

"Worth a try," Dean said with a smirk.

* * *

An hour later the brothers were driving in the Impala back to the bunker. After quite the struggle, they succeeded. Sam had two bruised ribs, a twisted wrist, and multiple gashes and cuts. Dean on the other hand received a stab wound, bruised tailbone, and his share of cuts, gashes, and various bruises. After a very long car ride they stumbled into the bunker to find Kevin sleeping on the couch.

"Wake up Tran!" Dean shouted.

"W-what? I-I'm up."

"Go grab us a damn first aid kit. And some whiskey!" Dean ordered. It took Kevin a few seconds to register that he was no longer alone, and that Sam and Dean needed his help. It didn't take him long to grab the first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey from Dean's room.

"Hey guys, here ya go," Kevin said, handing Sam the first aid kit and Dean the whiskey.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"So uh, how did it go? We got one down?"

"Yep. Tyr. Nordic god. Hell of a fight, and a lot of luck, but one down and two to go," Dean said, taking a swig of his bottle.

"Really?" Kevin said. "Listen, uh, I know you guys aren't so happy about Crowley finding out…but I got something else to tell you," Kevin started to explain.

"See since he knows demons are everywhere. All of them looking for other gods. Anyways, we have a guest."

"A guest?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. I hope you guys don't mind. She's my cousin," Kevin said, focusing on the floor.

"She?" Dean asked, changing his shirt.

"Yeah. Rachel. I've already lost my mom, and she's the only close family I have left."

"I understand," Sam said, looking around the corner thinking that Kevin's cousin was about to pop out.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. This is a safe place, and from the sounds of it things are about to get ugly. We have more than enough room. Don't we Dean?" Sam said, looking at his brother.

"Sure," Dean muttered, focused on cleaning off some of his injuries.

"Thanks guys. Really," Kevin said. "Rachel?" he called and looked towards the hallway. A tall strawberry blonde woman walked through the hallway and Sam dropped the box full of bandages at the sight of her. Wearing a yellow shirt and jeans with her hair down, Rachel walked towards them with a smile that almost stopped Sam's heart. Her baby-face appearance and long legs made his heart speed up.

"Hi. I'm Rachel. Kevin said it was alright if I crash here a while?" she said in a sing song voice that rendered Sam speechless.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam," Dean said, nodding in her direction with a smile. She was cute.

"H-hi," Sam stuttered. "Dibs," he muttered to Dean. In response, the older brother just rolled his eyes and smile.

"Go for it bro," Dean said encouragingly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ritz

Sam, Dean, Kevin, and Rachel sat around a table finishing dinner. Rachel had made them some food in thanks for letting her stay at the bunker with them. Dean and Sam were grateful for the home-cooked meal, and they finished every last bite.

"Thanks Rachel," Sam said, pushing his empty plate forward.

"No problem! It's the least I can do. Kevin tells me you guys are trying to close the gates to Hell? How exactly is that suppose to work?" Rachel rambled on with wide eyes. Dean shot Kevin a glare.

"What? I couldn't _not_ tell her. She's going to be staying with us, I doubt we would have been able to keep that one on the down low," Kevin defended.

"Yeah, we are," Dean stated, checking a voicemail that Garth had left him.

* * *

_"Hey Dean, Garth here. So I got a lead for you two Ghostbusters. Atlanta, Georgia. Another hunter heard through the grapevine about a god some demon is after. Thought it would be worth checking out. Call me back for details. Garth out!"_ Dean shook his head at Garth's awkwardness. "Looks like Garth has a lead for us. Georgia," Dean stated, looking at Sam. "You two think you can try to not burn the bunker down while we're gone?"

"I think I got it Dean," Kevin mumbled with an irritated tone.

"Well last time you decided to go frolicking around town and tipped Crowley off about our whole damn plan!" Dean snapped. At seeing Kevin look ashamed, Dean's face softened. "Look man, I'm sorry okay? I'm just under a lot of stress," the older Winchester apologized, grabbing a beer and leaving the dining room they ate in.

"We all are," Sam added, giving Rachel a smile.

"So where you from?" Sam asked as he helped Rachel with the dishes from their dinner.

"New York. The city," she replied, handing him a soapy plate.

"The big apple? Wow. This has got to be a change then, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. Biggest change would be the call from Kevin and the overload of information about the supernatural being a reality."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. It's like second nature to Dean and I. Sometimes I forget that other people live their lives not knowing about the real dangers."

"Well it definitely was a lot to digest. But, I'm kind of glad I know now. At least I can offer my help," Rachel commented, starting to scrub the pan she fried chicken in.

"Thanks. And don't worry. Dean and I got this," Sam said, drying the dishes.

* * *

"Yeah Garth. Well we've got Kevin's cousin Rachel here. I'll have to think about it."

_"Dean, this could get ugly. I've got other hunters getting safe houses ready."_

__"I understand that. But I'm not gonna open up a free apartment complex to whoever needs a place to stay. The decision is up to Sam and I. I'll see what he says." Dean hung up the phone and continued packing his bag. He and Sam were leaving the next morning for Georgia.

* * *

"What's up?" Sam asked, walking past Dean's room.

"Garth. Little rodent is just getting on my nerves," Dean replied, throwing a couple t-shirts into his bag.

"Why?"

"Well now he wants to send his friend out here to stay. He says things could get ugly. We already know that. But I just don't know how I feel about letting a bunch of people stay here, ya know? There are piles of information here that we wouldn't want to get in the wrong hands."

"Who is it?"

"Some guy named Nick," Dean said, turning to face Sam.

"Well if Garth trusts him I'm sure it's fine. We have a whole bunker, it's not like we're crammed for space," Sam argued. After helping Rachel with dishes he was in a good mood.

"Yeah. 'Cause Garth's judgment is always so accurate."

* * *

The Winchesters walked into one of the fanciest hotels in Atlanta and entered the elevator.  
"Who knew demons were high class," Dean joked as he pressed the button for the correct floor. Walking to the door at the end of the hallway, Sam slipped out the key he snatched from the housekeeping cart. "Here goes nothing," Dean whispered as they opened the door as quietly as possible. Walking into a main living room, they saw a white tarp on the ground. Following the tarp down a hallway they entered the master bedroom. In the middle of the room sat a young woman tied to a chair. She had raven colored hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be sleeping. Her hands bound behind her back, the woman's head was cocked to the side. Dried blood decorated her forehead and torn clothing. Dean shot his brother a warning look, before he approached the unconscious woman. Tapping her with the end of his gun, the woman's bright green eyes shot open staring directly back at Dean's. Her mouth was taped shut but she still managed to make scared mumbles. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the two men and Dean's gun so close to her. Panic overtook her, and she tried her hardest to squirm away from the Winchesters.

"Whoa. Hey, it's okay," Dean tried to say, holding his gun up in defense. "We're here to help."

"Calm down, we are going to get you out of here," Sam added. He pulled a knife from his pocket and walked closer to the woman tied to the chair. When she saw the blade, her panic worsened. "I just gotta check if you're human." Dean saw the woman's eyes roll, and he looked at her in confusion. Sam made a small clean slit on her arm and smiled at the bright red blood. Following routine, he threw some holy water on her as well.

"Looks human to me," Dean said as he went to remove the tape from her mouth.

"OUCH!" She yelled as Dean ripped at the tape painfully.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Please, please get me out of here," she whispered.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned.

"Does it really matter right now? They'll be back soon. We need to leave!" the mystery woman said, looking from Sam to Dean.

"Who will be back? The demons?" Sam asked. Just as she opened her mouth to reply, they heard a whoosh of air as a man dressed in black appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Disclaimer: For this chapter and all other chapters Supernatural belongs to CW. **_

I Don't Get Involved

"Ahh, the Winchesters," the man in black said. Sam pulled out his demon knife and stood protectively in front of the girl who was still bound to the chair. "I don't believe we've met face to face. I'm Johnny."

"That's great and all, but we're gonna have to kill you Johnny. I'm not sorry," Dean sarcastically snapped.

"Oh really?"

"Really," Sam said.

"Well aren't you the least bit curious what I am up to? You see I know of your little plan to _try _to close the gates."

"Your point?" Sam said.

"My point is, you are looking for another god, aren't you?" Johnny purred.

"Well…yeah," Dean mumbled. "I don't suppose a bastard like yourself would be willing to just hand one over, huh?"

"Look behind you, boys," the demon replied.

"No! I am _not_ a god! I'm only twenty-four years old! That demon is crazy! He's lying!" the woman said, straining against her bonds. Dean whipped around and gave her a confused look. The girl didn't look like a god. Gods usually flaunted their status. She just looked like a regular human. _Sam even tested her. There was no way she could be a god. _The look her green eyes gave Dean at that moment confirmed his thoughts. _Demons always lie._

"Listen Johnny boy, I'm really tired and to tell you the truth I really don't have time for this shit," Dean said with a smile right before Sam stabbed the Demon with the knife.

* * *

"So what's your name?" Dean asked the woman as the three of them entered a hotel room for the night.

"Katherine."

"Katherine. Well, I'm Dean and this is Sam," Dean said, pointing at his brother who was bringing in bags from the Impala.

"Thanks for what you did back there. I thought I had it under control, guess not."

"Wait, you're a hunter?" Sam asked, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Born and raised," she responded with a small smirk. "I usually keep to myself, but I've been at it since I was a kid." They nodded in response and Dean reached into one of the bags for a first aid kit.

"Come here," he said, walking towards the small motel bathroom. Katherine followed and gave a look back towards Sam before Dean shut the door behind them. "Sit," he instructed as he opened the white box. She hopped onto the small counter and faced him.

"I can do this myself you know," she commented. Not only had Sam and Dean saved her from a demon, but now one of them was patching her up.

"It's fine," was all Dean said in response. He grabbed antiseptic and started dabbing at the gash in her head. She winced at first and he muttered, "Sorry." While he was focused on her wound, she took the time to look at one of her rescuers. He was very attractive and had a serious expression on his face. '_No doubt he's had his fair share of one night stands_,' she thought to herself. "Hold on," he interrupted her thoughts as he left the bathroom and returned with a black t-shirt. "Here, you can wear this. But unless you've got eyes in the back of your head, you might want some help with the stitches," he said with a small smirk as she took the t-shirt from him.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Your back. You're bleeding. From the amount of blood I'm guessing it will need stitches. Here, let me look," he said, moving around her and lifting up the back of her tank top that was stained in blood from her experience with the demon. At his initial touch she jumped and her eyes widened. "I'm just looking at the cut, I swear," he said with a smirk and slowly advanced his hand again.

"Okay," she whispered, still entranced by the man taking care of her. Being on her own most of the time, she had never had help fixing herself up after a hunt. It was a new experience.

"Yeah, you'll need stitches. Why don't you stand up, it will be easier," he instructed. She did as he said, and faced herself in the mirror. "You got a family or home to go to?" he asked, trying to make conversation as he got his needle ready. He knew from multiple experiences that stitches weren't fun, but were necessary. Conversation was a good distraction, considering the fact that they didn't have any whiskey on hand.

"No," she answered, looking at how disheveled she was. Embarrassment clouded her features and she tried to dismiss it by saying, "I'm on the road most of the time. Hotel to hotel. That sort of thing," she commented. At the first poke of the needle she jumped and winced.

"Sorry. Just keep breathing," Dean said. "I'd give you something to drink, but we don't have anything with us right now." At his comment she let out a short laugh. '_She's laughing while I'm sticking a needle through her skin. Yep. Definitely a hunter,' _Dean thought.

"What about you two, got a home?" Katherine asked. She saw him raise his eyebrows in the mirror and shake his head.

"Nope. Well, actually at the moment we kind of do. See shit's about to go down, so we're holding up at this old bunker," Dean said, and immediately cursed himself for divulging that much information. He knew nothing about this woman except her name, that she was a hunter, and she had no home. That's not much to go off of.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him through the mirror. _'Green. Her eyes are really green. Damn. Why did I even say anything? It's not like I can just bring some random person with us back to the bunker. We already got Rachel there, Kevin, and I literally just told Garth I didn't want it being a safe house for a bunch of random hunters,' _Dean argued in his head.

"Oh, nothing really, just a big hunt coming up," he lied. _'Just closing the gates of Hell. No big deal.'_ "There," Dean said, pulling her shirt back down and throwing the needle away. "All done. You can use my t-shirt if you want, shower, whatever. Sam already paid for the room for the night, so you're welcome to stay," he rambled out, blushing as he realized he just invited Katherine to stay the night with them in a hotel room.

"Thanks," she smirked and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh. Right," he said, leaving the bathroom in a hurry. Soon he heard the shower water running and was able to relax. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Hey man, everything alright?" Sam asked, looking up from his lap top.

"Yeah. She just needed some stitches, I uh, helped her out."

"Helped her out? What is that some sort of sex innuendo?" Sam asked with a half smile.

"No! Honest. But I did say she could crash with us for the night," Dean replied, looking through his bag for a phone charger.

"Oh you did, did you? I better not hear a bed squeaking tonight Dean," Sam warned.

"Really Sam? I think I would at least wait for you to leave. And I don't get involved with other hunters anyways. Not my thing," he defended himself.

"Whatever you say," Sam said, looking back at his research. A half hour later Katherine emerged from the bathroom in nothing but Dean's black t-shirt. Doing a double take, Dean Winchester's jaw dropped.

"Shit."


End file.
